


Kiss Me Like You Wanna Be Loved

by thatgreenlady23



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Delena, F/M, My First AO3 Post, already on fanfic.com, de kisses, tvd, tvd the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgreenlady23/pseuds/thatgreenlady23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delena; Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert's kisses. A descriptive summary. A kiss drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Like You Wanna Be Loved

Kiss Me Like You Wanna Be Loved

The first time they kiss, it’s fake. He stands on the porch and lays his feelings bare for scrutiny, and it’s not even her.

The second time they kiss, it’s an attack; an emotional rollercoaster that he doesn’t know how to stop. He pushes, she pulls. He takes, and she won’t give. He wants to be chosen and is instead denied again, by the same torturously beautiful face.

The third time they kiss, he’s dying and she wants to live.

The fourth time they kiss, they kiss. Both of them. He initiates it; but this time, when he pulls, she pushes. When he gives, she takes and then gives right back. Itis finally their kiss.

The fifth time they kiss, it’s her. A wild ball of energy on that same rollercoaster he once rode and she just…needs. Him, her, all of them together desperately in thatmoment because she doesn’t understand this feeling or the emotions behind it and she just needs.

The sixth time they kiss, she is no longer human. And he loves her just the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little DE drabble I had bouncing in my head since I jotted notes down after 3x10 for it and I finally went back and fixed it up and added to. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
